Genie Hunt
"Genie Hunt" is the 64th episode of ''Aladdin'', originally aired on November 26, 1994. It is the 11th episode to air on CBS. Plot While Abu and Iago try to steal from thieves at the Skull and Dagger, a man with his face covered with cloth is riding on a creature named Saurus. He goes inside the Skull and Dagger and tells everyone that he's searching for a genie. One of the thieves pulls off the cloth and reveals that the man's face is reptilian. He is called a Mukhtar. The thieves run away and Iago and Abu are going to warn Genie. The Mukhtar believes that they are leading him to Genie, so he follows them on Saurus. Meanwhile, Aladdin and Genie are giving Rajah a bath. After Rajah shows Genie his teeth, the jinn gets scared and Aladdin sees it. Genie denies that he is afraid and then Abu and Iago enter the palace and warn Genie about the Mukhtar looking for him. The Mukhtar is outside and sees Genie. Iago and Abu are going to tell Aladdin to protect them, but Genie zaps the animals to the dungeon because he doesn't want Aladdin to think that he's afraid. He then runs into the Mukhtar. The Mukhtar makes two clams with sharp teeth chase Genie. Genie gets in another room and runs into Aladdin, who asks him if something is wrong. Genie says that there's nothing wrong and quickly goes to the roof. Aladdin becomes suspicious and wants to find out. After Genie gets rid of the clam things, the Mukhtar shows up and holds up a lantern that makes a beam of light shoot out and suck Genie inside. Aladdin arrives on Carpet and they see that the Mukhtar captured Genie. Abu and Iago run up to Aladdin and everyone follows the Mukhtar. The Mukhtar Genie that he's taking him to his old master, who he says misses him. Genie realizes that the reptilian-faced man is working for money. The Mukhtar stops and sees Aladdin approaching him. While Aladdin distracts the Mukhtar, Abu takes the lantern. The Mukhtar sees them and Iago covers the man's face. Everyone leaves. While everyone is still flying on Carpet, Genie tells Aladdin everything about the Mukhtar. Aladdin gives him two options: the first one is to help him fight the Mukhtar and the second one is to find his old master and talk him out of the contract. Genie tells him that all of his old masters are dead but there is one who made a deal to live forever: Ajed Al-Gebraic. Eveyone goes to Ajed's house, which is high in the mountains. When Ajed answers the door, he is happy to see Genie. Genie is mad at him for trading him to a sorcerer for eternal life. The jinn wants to know why Ajed made the Mukhtar go after him, but his old master says that Mukhtars no longer exist. Later that evening, Genie and Ajed are chatting happily while everyone else is bored. Aladdin tells Genie that they should get going, but Ajed wants them to stay. Aladdin says that Genie's old master is up to something and then the Mukhtar enters the house. Ajed tells everyone that the Mukhtar is his eternal life deal and he says that he wants Genie to be his servant. The gang runs out of the house and slide down the mountain with the Mukhtar chasing them. The Mukhtar later gets in front of them, but they all hit a snow bank and roll down the mountain in a big ball of snow. Genie turns into an anchor and anchors it in the snow. The Mukhtar falls off the cliff while everyone else grabs on to Genie. They then see that the Mukhtar is standing behind them. Genie tries to tackle the Mukhtar, but the reptilian-faced man beats him. He then opens his box and the clam things fly out, grab on toe Genie's wrists and turn into black metal cuffs. They turn out to be manacles. Ajed shows up and he is about to make Genie his servant. Aladdin tells him that if he wants Genie, he'll have to take him first. Ajed sees that Aladdin will surrender his life for Genie and decides to cancel the contract and let Genie go. The Mukhtar opens the box again and the manacles let go of Genie's wrists and get in the box. Ajed tells Genie that he'll see him if he and Aladdin get separated and the Mukhtar says he'll be retired by then. They all leave the gang. Gallery Trivia *When Aladdin outsmarts Genie about him being afraid of Rajah's teeth, Genie says "D'oh" in the style of Homer Simpson, who is also voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Home video releases VHS * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Team Genie Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes